


His delight

by alyssarey



Series: Delightful [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssarey/pseuds/alyssarey
Summary: 'Shhh, kitten…' He hissed, letting his hand slide down her soft body, this time using his finger to trace down the valley between her perky breasts. Hermione held her breath, feeling her whole body stiffen due to the contact of his fingertips on her heated skin, and as soon as his digits reached the end of her neckline, he started to undo the buttons of her shirt, one by one, seductively. 'Don't talk, just feel…'Hermione is sixteen, and the story happens during OOTP.





	His delight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Hope you like it! It's not proofread, so, if you see any error, tell me and I'll edit it.

A deep sigh left Hermione lips for the nth time that night, while she unbuttoned two of the top buttons of her shirt, feeling hot after all that work. Her hands, eager to finish that excruciating job, quickly went back to lift vials and more vials of unknown substances and sweep the little duster on the hard wood, her nose scrunching with all the dust raised by her chore.

There were so many of them surrounding her, that she had no idea how many she had already cleaner and how many more she had to do for the night.

Dusting Snape’s shelves as a punishment for helping Neville during potion surely wasn’t what she was expecting to do on a Friday night, but it was what she got for being concerned for her whole class well-being.

After all, everyone knew she had just prevented a disaster that was about to happen.

Neville was a disaster in potions. His catastrophic previous attempts being more than enough to show his complete inadequacy in the subject, his fear of professor Snape completely obstructing every possibility of a good potion being made by his hands someday. And in that particular day, the potion that they were brewing was a complicated one, extremely volatile and easily misguided, what would surely produce a disaster that could have harmed all of them in a blown if she hadn’t interfered in what he had been doing.

At the end, by helping him with his task, she had helped everyone! Even saved all of their lives, considering the possibilities.

But even if it wasn't the case, having detention for helping a fellow student! It surely was unfair, to say the least.

She could do nothing against it, though. It was Snape, after all, so she had already been expecting it when she went for Neville’s aid, but it surely didn’t stop the bitter feeling of wrongness that crawled inside of her every time she had to raise a vial to take the dust out of each centimetre of Snape's crowded shelves.

She wasn't slightly happy with how she was spending her Friday night, but the only thing she could do at the time, to finish it as soon as possible, so she would be able to return to her books, was continuing with her boring task.

And so she did.

It had been at least several minutes since she had started to dust Snape’s shelves and she was pretty distracted in what she was doing, when a loud, strange noise resounded from the fireplace behind her, surprising her.

'Shit!' she cursed loudly, feeling her whole body tremble in startlement. 

She was in trouble, and Snape would be furious with her.

Before taking her wand out of her and leaving her alone to do that boring cleaning job, he had expressly told her that if any ingredient from his store was stolen or that if she broke any of his precious vial, she would pass the rest of the year visiting not just him, but also Filch, to pay off for her misdeeds. And she had been so distracted when the fireplace sounded at her back, that the vial she had been grasping slipped from her hand and fell directly to the ground.

'Shit, shit, shit shit…' She repeated, kneeling down to take a better look at her little accident.

In front of her, the vial laid broken, with its top shattered, surrounded by the dark, glittering pink potion that it once confined, releasing some kind of pink fume with its colour very similar to the spilled substance, probably due to a volatile nature of its compounds.

'Oh, fuck…' She murmured, looking at the broken glass with an expression that could only be described as being dismay, the sound of the fireplace long forgotten inside her worried mind. Hermione had been so distracted, analysing the little problem she had on her hands, that she didn’t notice the discreet thuds of someone’s feet on the dungeon’s floor or the tap of a cane resounding behind her, slowly approaching her kneeling figure. 'I'm fucked…'

'I’ve never taken you for someone who would have a dirty mouth, miss Granger…'  A voice, so full of hatred and despise, reached her ears and she instantly froze on the spot as she recognized the person behind it.

' _Shit_ ' she thought this time, grimacing before turning herself on her knees, to take a look at the last man she wanted to meet at the moment, even more so she was wandless.

'But, well, I shouldn't be surprised, after all, considering your lack of lineage and property.' He sneered at her, and she had to supress the need to sneer back.

' _He has his wand_ ' she thought, trying to remember herself of her own vulnerability.

He wouldn’t attempt anything against her, she knew, at least not while she was supposed to be under Snape's care. It would be too risky, even for the likes of Lucius Malfoy.

'What are you doing here, Mr Malfoy?' She decided to ask, trying not to be insolent, but also trying to sound as firm as possible, determined not to let him notice the fear she was feeling to be alone with him.

'It's none of your business, I suppose, Miss Granger' He answered, staring down at her arrogantly. 'But may I ask you what are you doing here on a Friday night? Surely you have better things to do than visiting your professor this time of the day, unless… you're stealing from Severus's shelves, of course.'

He was trying to rile her up, she knew, but she couldn't resist his bait. To give as much as she had while alone with him and wandless wouldn’t be a wise move, but she was at Hogwarts, for Merlin's sake, the place that was supposed to be the safest place in the whole world. He could do nothing against her at that moment. Or at least she thought he couldn't.

'You're not as perceptive as you like to think you are, are you, Mr Malfoy?' Hermione said, sarcastic, staring into the grey eyes of the older man, falling directly into his trap. The blond, noticing the fake confidence she was trying to display, smirked at her. 'You must think you're very intelligent, sir, but you must know that you are, indeed, very wrong. How you could fool everyone inside the Ministry during all these years is truly beyond me.'

'To something so small, you surely have a big mouth, Miss Granger.' He said, preening himself like a peacock. He surely was an arrogant bastard, to someone who would soon be caught for the crime of being a Death Eater. 'I wouldn't be so full of myself, if I were you. The days are changing for people like you, and it wouldn't be wise to be so… Snotty.'

'Is it a threat, Mr Malfoy?' Hermione asked, squinting her eyes up at him, in a challenging way.

'Just a friendly warning' He almost purred, smirking at her, what made her harrumph at him. 'We wouldn't like something to happen to your delightful self, would we?'

'You don't need to pretend in front of me, Mr Malfoy' She sneered at him, crossing her arms in front of her body. 'I know fully well what you and your… Kind is up to. I'm Harry's best friend, if you remember.'

'Oh, I remember, little miss…' He said, his deep grey eyes dropping a little from her face to the cleavage that her slightly opened shirt and her crossed arms were unconsciously evidencing for his eyes.

Realizing that he was ogling the swell of her breasts, she blushed prettily, before turning her back to him. Decided to just ignore him, she leaned over the broken glass in front of her, in order to pretend that his presence and his blatant gaze on her bosom hadn’t affected her in the slightest. Her hands, though, were trembling as she closed her fingers around the broken glass, and she almost cursed again, hoping that he hadn’t noticed the nervousness that his presence was raising inside of her.

It wasn’t enough that Snape would surely punish her for her little accident, now she had to put up with Lucius Malfoy of all people.

 If she had been facing him, she would notice that her attempts just made a smirk bloom on his lips. The way the little witch was jittering, even though she was trying very hard to seem unpretentious of his presence, and by the way her shoulders were tensing while she was leaning over to collect the fragments of her surprise was making him beam, proud of himself.

His eyes, however, didn’t stop just on her hands or shoulders. The little chit had grown pretty well, he observed, as he noticed the swell of her nicely shaped bum shake with her movements, concealed by her short skirt slightly lifted up by her current position, from where her long, creamy legs started and went on for what seemed forever.

She had a tempting young body, he had to admit.

For a mudblood, at least.

'If you want to talk to professor Snape' Hermione finally said, after noticing that the older man didn't give even a dim indication that he would move himself out of her presence so soon. 'He said he would be marking some parchments on his classroom. You could find him there, I suppose.'

'You suppose, Miss Granger?' He almost purred again, what made her tremble. She didn't know why, but his purrs easily made something inside of her stir in a strange way. 'And leave you alone to steal wherever you want from Severus's office?'

'I'm not stealing, I'm serving my detention!' She said, angrily, turning her whole body to face him, her hand full of shards and somewhat smeared by the pink potion that dirtied the floor. 'What do you think you're doing?' She hissed, even more angrily, when she noticed he had been staring at her bum with his icy grey eyes as she collected the broken glass from the ground.

'Me? Nothing, dear. I was just…' His eyes, until then focused only on her, fell on her dirty hand and a smile crossed his face. It fully explained why she was so embarrassed and so easily reddened by his taunts and insinuations. Yes, it was easy to rile her up, as it was with all Gryffindors, but she was even more touchy-feeling than the normal. But the potion that dirtied her hands fully clarified why it was happening. Oh, how things would soon turn themselves into a pleasant situation for him... 'I was just appreciating the delightful view of you in your proper place.' He continued, cynically, smirking at the way her face was blushing in rage and pure humiliation. It was interesting how even the soft skin of her cleavage was reddening in an enticing way. 'On your knees, right in front of me.'

'You're… despicable!' She said disdainfully, gritting her teeth together, and for Lucius's complete delight, her hand twitched, in an attempt of closing itself to form a fist, but as soon as one of the sharp fragments slashed her delicate hands, she opened it again, letting all the shards fall out of her hands in reflex. The painful hiss that left her pink lips were music to his ears, and he observed as she lifted her hands to her mouth, to suck her blood as a little kid would do when injured.

A smile spread on his lips when he saw that, in her haste to stanch the blood that was flooding out of her little injure, she hadn't noticed that her hands were still smeared with the pink substance of the vial she had dropped when he entered the room.

He watched her, then, avidly as she licked the blood mixed with the potion, knowing that, if her demeanour had been already altered just by the fumes of the compound, now that she was licking the potion itself, it was a matter of second until the effect fully developed inside her petite body.

Oh, how lucky he had gotten, indeed, for her to be cleaning that particular vial when he stepped out of the floo.

How he hadn't immediately recognized the substance spread on the floor, he didn't know, maybe he was already allured by her suggestible behaviour and her attractive young body. No, he wasn't very acquainted with that kind of compound, on the contrary, he had seen it just once before in his life, on Knockturn Alley, but he could surely recognize it in a single glance. There was, after all, just one substance in the whole world that had that dark pink colour and that glittered in that pretty, treacherous way:  _Nymph's Tears_.

Nymph's Tears was a great substance, highly volatile and incredibly intense, just a few minutes exposed to its fumes was enough to turn the most frigid woman into the most suggestible sex kitten. When ingested, just a single drop of the powerful aphrodisiac was enough to turn said woman into a sex starved nymphomaniac. And the best part was that the victim of the Nymph's Tears could never allege vulnerability or non-consent, when said potion was in the equation, since it just surfaced initial fervour.

The sex drive didn't appear out of nowhere, after all.

 'Hmm…' Hermione soon sighed, contently, feeling her whole body tingle with unexpected goosebumps, a strange sensation clouding her mind while a wild heat crept up over all her body. She was feeling hot, even more than before, and she was sure that the substance she had licked off of her hands had something to do with it.

She had noticed what she was doing not after she had started, she just didn't stop only out of pride. She didn't want to show Lucius that his presence had affected her enough to make her take precipitated movements like licking her blood and an unknown substance that hadn't been labelled and that could even be some kind of poison out of her hand, so she kept going on until she had completely cleaned any evidence of the pink potion out of her hand.  

And now, she knew she would be facing the consequences.

 'Hmm…' She sighed again, feeling perfectly good, her mouth going back to her wound, trying to ignore the way her skin was burning, screaming for something that she couldn't understand what it was.

She was so lost into her own world, completely taken by the good sensation that was crawling all over her body, that she hadn't even seen when Lucius kneeled down in front of her. She just noticed that he had moved at all when he held out his hand toward her, as if asking for her permission.

'Let me heal you, my dear…' He said, his large hand taking hers in a delicate way. The moment his hand caressed hers, she felt an electric shock cross her arm, and she had to bite her lower lip to restrain a moan that tried to slip out of her mouth. 'I imagine you don't have your wand at the moment…'

'I'm not your dear…' She murmured, watching him take his wand out of his cane to cast a simple spell over her palm. The wound immediately closed, and soon it was as if her skin had never been slashed.

'Of course you are, little lioness… Or must I say, little kitten?' This time he really purred. The low, honeyed voice of the older man sent shivers down her spine as his hand started to draw circles on the back of her hand. Slowly, he started to stroke her arm up, watching her attentively in search of any sign of refusal. She gave none, so he continued his caresses until his fingers reached for her chin and lifted it up, to force her to look directly into his icy grey eyes. 'At least for now…'

Another sigh left her lips when she saw the intense desire that was darkening his eyes, contrasting completely with the lack of emotion upon his face. His eyes, once more, fell to the cleavage that she hadn't realized was again exposed to him, but this time, she didn't try to hide herself from his eyes.

She wanted his stare. She truly wanted him to look at her, and even more.

'Mr Malfoy…' She whispered, unconsciously curving her back, to show a little more of her cleavage to him. His eyes roamed down to her breasts, drinking in the slight glimpse of her bra that she had deliberately exposed to his eyes.

She was a delectable little thing, the fiery mudblood, and he surely would take full advantage of her momentaneous vulnerability.

'Shhh, kitten…' He hissed, letting his hand slide down her soft body, this time using his finger to trace down the valley between her perky breasts. Hermione held her breath, feeling her whole body stiffen due to the contact of his fingertips on her heated skin, and as soon as his digits reached the end of her neckline, he started to undo the buttons of her shirt, one by one, seductively. 'Don't talk, just feel…'

'Hmm…'

And feel she did.

In a matter of seconds, he had opened her entire shirt, and he let the sides of the cloth flutter apart to bare her nicely shaped belly and her childish white bra, scattered with little cherries that formed the pattern of its fabric. A smirk appeared at the corner of Lucius's lips when he thought about the symbolism of the little fruits that were adorning her breasts.

Cherries. Of all fruits in the world, her lingerie had to be patterned with cherries.

Feeling exposed, Hermione crossed her arms in front of her body, in order to protect herself, but Lucius instantly reached for her hands and pulled them out of her chest. 'Tsc tsc tsc, kitten' He drawled, shaking his head to show her his displeasure with her shyness. 'I want to see you, dear. All of you.'

His hands, then, slowly, raised up again and he pushed the fabric out of her shoulders. She helped him, withdrawing her arms diligently, and as soon as her shirt left her body, his fingers laced her bra straps and pulled them slightly down, enough to give space so his strong, big, warm hands could invade her bra cup and reach for her breast. The heat of his palm against her sensitive nipples made them hardener immediately, even more when he pulled her breast out of the cup and leaned it on the top of her lingerie. 

The sight of her hard, pink nipple made his smirk deepen, and he slowly reached for the other, doing the same with its twin. Her breasts were so lovely, he had to admit. They were juvenile, perky, and surely not fully grown, since they seemed to be still completing their development. They already were of a good size, plump enough to fill half his hand, but they would still grow with time and he surely was anxious to see what size they would reach after she finished puberty.

She had been only a child, when he saw her for the first time at Flourish and Blotts, four years ago, but even though he hadn't felt attracted to that kid of twelve years old, the same couldn't be said of the sixteen years old version of her. Since that time, he had wanted to break the little girl, break her snotty arrogance, and now that he had his chance, a deliciously wicked chance, he would go until the end to break her lovely self into tiny little pieces. But, well, what better way to break her, if not to coax her into being an accomplice to her own downfall?

He stared at her for a while, appreciating the view of that young and inexperienced girl with her rosy cheeks combining with the pretty colour of her tight nipples that were bubbling out of her bra, rising and falling hastily before him, her soft mounds tempting him to play with them for his own amusement. 

Biting her lips, Hermione stayed there, feeling her nipples ache with the chilling air that surrounded the dungeons, together with the desire that Lucius's gaze was awakening inside of her. She wanted him to touch her, to caress her and bring her pleasure, but she didn't want to ask for it. It was already shameful that she was so rendered to him, to have to ask for his touches would be even more humiliating.

Finally, after taking his sweet time of watching her curvy figure shivering with want, he reached out for her breasts and cupped them tenderly, his thumbs slowly stroking each of her needy little peaks. Hermione mewled, flinging back her head, her eyes squeezing shut while her whole body trembled with the feeling of his hands palming her tits and teasing her, flicking them deliciously with his long, firm fingers.

'Do you like it, pet?' He asked, pinching her nubs to force a stronger reaction out of her. Hermione cried out, moaning, what brought a new smirk to Lucius lips, just a few seconds before he leaned down to one breast and took it inside his warm, wet mouth. Hermione's eyes widened and a suffered cry escaped from her mouth once again, and this time she didn't resist the impulse to correspond his advances. Encircling the older man's head with her arms, she dragged him closer, hugging him to her breasts, and he corresponded by sucking and tugging her nipple with want.

'Yes…' She hissed, his mouth provoking the most delicious shrills and sending shivers throughout her whole body, what set her already throbbing clit on fire. 'More…' She asked, completely drunk on pleasure, never having felt something like this in her whole life. She had curiously touched herself sometimes in the dead of night, sure, but nothing could be compared to the sensations Lucius was provoking on her body just by sucking on her nipples like a starved man.

One of his hands, then, reached for her other breast and fondled it with gusto, searching for her nipple to roll it between his fingers, to bring her some more pleasure together with the one that was being lavished by his mouth.

'More, please, more…' She continued, not caring anymore about how wanton she sounded, only caring for the delicious torture that Lucius Malfoy was providing her. 'Oh, Mr Malfoy, more…'

'Lucius, kitten… Call me Lucius' He said, opening his mouth just enough to say those words, before lowering his lips again to switch breasts and engulf the other one into his skilful mouth.

'Lucius…' She whispered, clutching his long, blond hair with her hands, and looking down to watch the sinful sight of her classmate's father sucking on her tits. 'More, Lucius… Please…'

'Shhh, kitten…' He let her nipple pop out of his mouth, and her eyes immediately took in and admired the way both of them were red, completely raw and glistening with saliva, pebbling even more as the cold breeze started to dry them off. 'I'll take care of you, just… Let yourself go…'

'Yes…' She whispered, desperately, her eyes clouded with desire, nodding her head in agreement.

Without giving her time to think twice, Lucius grabbed her wild mane-like-hair and pulled her face to his, crashing his lips to hers in a passionate, demanding kiss. Hermione surrendered herself almost instantly to his advance, loving the way his hand snaked around her hips and pulled herself closer to him, pressing her body to his while his tongue ardently invaded her mouth. Her breasts flattened against his aristocratic robes, and the sensation of the hard fabric brushing against her nipples made her groan.

The older man swallowed the sounds of her arousal, plunging his tongue merciless into her wet cavern, coaxing her tongue to come out and play with his. While one of his hands kept pressing her against him by the small of her back, the other snaked down and gripped her round bum over her knickers, and he massaged that delightful piece of meat that was her arse. She moaned once more, and abruptly, she was aware of the hard, perfectly long shaft that was stroking her abdomen according to her body's undulation.

The fact that he was so very erect for her made her nether parts tingle even more, and she perfectly felt a sudden gush spurt out of her womanly parts, wetting her knickers even more than it had been already wet.

'You're delicious, pet' He groaned, lowering her lips to pepper kisses down her throat and cleavage. In an instant, he went back to her breasts and lapped eagerly at her hard, red nipples, laving them once again with his hot saliva.

She let a lustful sob escape from her lips, in want, and his hand slowly crawled up her arse until he reached the waistband of her knickers. Soon, his hand was sneaking under them and he was fondling her soft arse. The sensation of his hands over her bare flesh while his tongue pleasured her breasts made her tremble in his arms and gush even more, her back arching desperately, in supplication. His teeth, then, closed around one of her peaks while one single digit snaked down the crack of her arse until he could touch the wetness that was pooling between her thighs.

'Fuck, you're soaked, child.' The mature man hissed, moving a few centimetres away from her, just enough to watch her innocent reactions to his corrupting finger when he parted her slick, womanly folds, sinfully patting the most sensitive part of her teenage body. Her entire being shook when his fingertip slid over her intumesced clit. A deeper moan left her mouth and, suddenly, he was feeling her sweet pot pouring down on his hand, soaking his probing digit.

She was coming, the little mudblood, just with that little slide from his fingertip against her clit.

He watched as she climaxed in his arms, drinking up the beautiful sight of her clouded eyes intoxicated with the crudest desire. She was inexperienced, he had already known it, and after the aphrodisiac her body was very much responsive... But to be so susceptible like that, so much responsive when he hadn't even penetrated her, when his finger had only probed up a little her soaked folds…

'Was it your first orgasm, pet?' Lucius asked, withdrawing his wet finger from her sweet slit just to spread her own juices over her lips. Her eyes, still hazy, didn't even notice when he pressed his lips against hers to savour the mixed taste of her up and nether lips together.

'Yes…' She whispered, contently, and her admission made Lucius groan. What he had thought to be impossible, with that little induced confession, proved to be more than a possibility, but a reality: His cock could hardener even more for her.

'Fuck…' He murmured, burying his face on the curve of her neck to inhale her sweet girly aroma mixed with the musky tempting smell of her sex.

She was an addiction, there was no denying.

He desired her, he wanted her, more than anything in the world. It didn't matter that they were in a school, inside a professor's office with an unlocked door and that literally anyone could walk in on them and catch him in that compromising position. It didn't matter that he surely would be accused of raping a girl, if it happened, being him a mature adult, a Death Eater, and the witch a school student at the young age of sixteen. In fact, the knowledge that the child he was about to defile was as young as his son only aroused him even more, setting fire on his cock that was aching to be buried into her nubile, sexy body.

She was a siren, the little Gryffindor, and had him completely bewitched in her hands.

'Lucius…' Hermione sighed, rejoicing on the feel of his lips touching her heated skin, and even though her mind was still engulfed in that blissful state of complete satisfaction, her body happily welcomed the sweet sensation his hand cupping her breasts tenderly provided her, and soon she was trembling in his corrupting hands like a sex kitten once again, in complete arousal.

The sweetest part of the effects provoked by the Nymph's Tears was that the body needed just a flimsy stimulation to build up an intense sexual need in the user, endless times while its influence lasted.

While his hand kept itself busy, sinfully flicking the little witch's tits, the other one snaked its way down her supple body to reach for the hem of her skirt. Slowly, he dragged his hand over her soaked underwear and patted that glorious slit that were the main source of her excitement.

He wanted to be there, to irreparably corrupt her juvenile flesh, and he needed to do it soon, or else he would be spilling over his trousers like some adolescent school boy.

Reluctantly, then, he removed his hand from her breast and reached for his wand that was laying forgotten at his side, and with a couple flicks, he transferred the broken glass that was behind her to a nearby table and enchanted the ground to be cushioned under them. His knees were already starting to cramp, and he knew it wouldn't be a pleasant experience if his movements were compromised by joint pains.

Ah! How he hated that his forty-two years old body wasn't as strong and resistant as his younger-self used to be…

Hermione, not understanding why he had pulled himself away from her, pouted prettily at him and, when he saw the innocent reaction she had, he didn't resist the impulse to suck her lower lip into his mouth and kiss her passionately once more. Eager to not let him go, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck while she answered his kisses enthusiastically and Lucius used it on his favour to reach for her bra's clasp and expertly unfasten it with one hand. She moaned as she felt her breasts being released, not realizing until then that they were aching after being sat on her bra cups for so long.

His fingers once again grazed her hardened nipples but, this time, he didn't stay there for long, palming the valley between them to push her down, slowly. She let him conduct her, his teeth clenching her lower lip for a few millimetres until the distance put an end to his scraping playfulness, and soon she was laying down on the floor, invitingly right in front of him. His eyes, then, moved along her body and he drunk in every inch of her young flesh marked by his corrupting mouth and hands.

She was a sight to behold, the most vivid illustration of the meeting between chastity and depravity. She was beautiful, with her bra hanging down her firm, perfect breasts, her plump lips heavily swollen after being mauled by his mouth, her nipples peaked and darkly red from his attentions, her skin marked by his touches and kisses, her skirt bunching around her waist to show him an interesting view of her bare thighs slightly opened, just enough so he was able to see her cotton knickers patterned with little cherries being heavily wet with desire.

'Lucius…' She called him in an invitation, feeling every inch of her skin bristling in need, aching to feel his fingers sliding over her sensitive spots once more, never minding the warning that were swimming inside her mind every other minute.

She knew it was wrong, what they were doing. What she was letting him do.

At the back of her head, her consciousness was screaming for her to stop, for him to stop, begging her to wake up from that hazy trance she was into, where she was letting one of her biggest enemy touch her in places that no one had ever touched her before. She hated him, after all. Hated him with all her heart, hated his demeanour, his thoughts, his views, his creed. He was a prejudiced piece of arse, for Merlin's sake! Not to mention that he was a married man more than twice her age, an experienced mature adult, a monster, a Death Eater, a pureblood who believed people like her were beneath him. That people like her were dirty, mere crusts beneath his expensive shoes.

It was wrong, so wrong… But yet, so good…

She was scared, yes, and very much frightened of what could happen to her after he had his wicked way with her, but she was also very much excited and anxious to feel more, to let him take more of her. Her body was fully enjoying the experience, she couldn't deny it. She wanted to slap him for what he was doing to her, for the manner he was taking advantage of the way her body was reacting due to the potion she had wrongly ingested, because yes, it didn't take her long to realize the potion was the culprit behind her inhibition, but at the same time she wanted to reach for him, to drag him down and beg him to take care of that ache between her legs, to scratch the itch that was burning for him, burning for his touch, for his defilement.

She wanted it, she wanted him, and he fully well knew it.

'Lucius…' She murmured again, and a smug smirk appeared on his lips on hearing her wanton call. He was loving it. Loving how she was letting him control her pleasure, how the pretty little mudblood was asking for his advances, how the little hussy was surrendering herself to his lecherous hands, begging for more.

'Be patient, kitten…' He warned her, letting his hand advance to her scrapped knees, reddened by the minutes she spent on her knees while he had felt her up. Slowly, he pushed her legs apart and spread her for him, so he could fit between her legs. His hands, then, started to caress her legs, leisurely drawing circles up her skin, massaging up her soft, creamy thighs. Every time he came closer to the apex of her legs, he purposely avoided what laid between them and kept fondling the flesh around it, teasing her unsparingly.

He was driving her crazy, he knew, and the way the beautiful stain on her knickers was growing, indicating how aroused she was, only showed him how prepared she was to receive him into her depths.

'Please…' She whispered softly, her breasts rising and falling desperately. The only thing that kept her from dying of embarrass was the prominent bulge inside his trousers, that displayed how much he was desperate for her too, indicating that he was only able to contain his impulses because of his age and experience.

His smirk deepened on his lips and he finally, finally, let a finger graze her dampened underwear, the pads of his digits tracing the slit that was evidenced by the wet fabric clinging to her soaked core.

Hermione moaned, feeling her belly clutch and flutter in need together with the tingle that made her intumescent clit pulse.

His fingers traced her slit once more before crawling up her underwear to lace her waistband and oh-so-slowly, he dragged her knickers down her thighs. Hermione helped him, by retreating her legs shyly, but as soon as she found herself free of that flimsy cloth, a wave of timidity took care of her body, what made her close her thighs.

Lucius, having noticed the way her face blushed as he bared her, lifted her soaked knickers to his nose and breathed her womanly smell in, smirking at her when her cheeks turned even redder.

'Delightful' He murmured, before lowering her underwear and carefully he pocketed them.  His hands, then, went back to her knees to part her legs once more, but this time she resisted his command. 'Come on, kitten… Open these pretty legs of yours…' He tried to coax her by stroking her knees.

Hermione bit her lower lip down and breathed heavily. His touch was like fire on her skin.

She wanted to open up for him, wanted his advance, but suddenly she felt very aware that it was the first time that someone other them herself would see her intimacy after she had been old enough to take a shower without her parents.

'Come on…' He continued to cajole her, purring in an almost softly way. 'I want to see you, kitten… All of you. '

'I… I…'

'Shhh…' He hissed, before she could say anything. 'Don't be shy, dear… I know that you want. Open up, and I'll give it to you.'

'I'm…' She whispered softly, blushing profoundly and still resisting. 'Mr Malfoy, I'm…'

'You're what?' He asked, trying with all his might to restrain the irritation he was feeling from showing itself in his voice. They had come a long way to have the mudblood backing off now. 'You're what, dear?' He repeated, this time in a gentler way. 

'I'm a virgin.' She murmured, almost inaudible, her whole body reddening prettily in embarrass.

He knew she was a virgin, of course, and he was perfectly aware that he would be the first one to deflower her teenage cunt. She was the pristine Gryffindor princess, after all, so of course she would be the embodiment of chastity. But having her almost naked in front of him, admitting her purity to him, surely made his cock throb intensely inside his trousers…

At that moment, Lucius had to supress a groan that was ready to leave his lips when the tantalizing thought of how tight her virginal young pussy would be around his cock crossed his mind.

Ah… Having her beneath him while he stole her innocence would be a delight, indeed.

'I know, kitten…' He said, gently, trying to fake a concerned expression upon his face. He didn't give a damn that she was a virgin. It excited him, sure, since the knowledge of having a young virgin girl at your disposal would always arouse a man beyond contentment, but to say that he cared for her well-being, that he worried for the pain she could possibly feel when being devirginized by his hard cock would be a blatant lie. But well, if that was the price for her willingness, he sure could try… 'I'll be gentle, my dear… I promise.'

Hermione's eyes roamed over his figure kneeling between her legs, his cock straining his tailored trousers while his icy grey eyes stared down on her, his handsomely bitter face being framed by his long, shiny blond hair. No, she didn't trust Lucius Malfoy in the least, but well, she was practically naked and completely aroused in front of the man, so very wet for him, and already had him exploring most parts of her body, all those previous experiences being very pleasurable to her.

So, well, what else could she do?

Lucius waited for her response, but she didn't answer him, not with words at least. After some seconds of waiting, his mind trying to trace a few plans of how he could coax her to open her legs and give up her virtue to him, she finally started to open her creamy thighs and as soon as he had her opened before him, exposing herself for his eyes, the first genuine reaction appeared on his expression, surpassing the mask of indifference he had always placed upon his face.

She was bare. Devoid of any sign of pubic hair, what allowed him to see perfectly how her cunt was very wet, yes, and so invitingly red…

'Such a pretty girl…' He hissed, watching attentively the way her little clit was hardened and her slit was glistening with her pooled juices that were slowly leaking down to her arse. 'Such a pretty cunt…'

He didn't resist the impulse that made him reach for her and part her pussy lips, what made her sigh. She had her hymen intact, he could see, that thin membrane perfectly reducing her sweet, tight woman hole. The idea that she had never even venture one of her own fingers inside her made his cock throb once again, and this time he cursed in a low voice.

He had to have her, and he had to have her now.

His hands retreated from her womanhood directly to his belt, and he quickly unfastened it. Soon, he was unbuttoning his trousers and lowering them together with his underwear. He didn't take them out, he just lowered them enough to be able to take his cock out of its confine.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw the length of him. She had never seen a penis in person before, but she was sure that Malfoy had an impressive exemplar. It was red and erect, surrounded by a blond nest that framed his long and thick shaft. It wasn't attractive, and she imagined that none in the world was, but the way it filled his big hand surely made her juices gush a little more out of her. 

She had no idea if it would fit inside of her, but of one thing she was sure: he would fill her out. Completely.

'Liking what you see?' He asked, smirking at the way the young girl was staring at his cock, almost hypnotically. He watched her blush while he palmed his length for a few seconds, spreading his milky pre-cum all over it, wetting himself a little. She didn't answer him and just licked her pretty swollen lips.

In that instant, he imagined how his shaft would feel inside her moist mouth, how her pink lips would seem delectable stretched around his dick, her cheeks hallowing to avidly milk his cum out of his slit… But he cast the mouth-watering idea aside to a future endeavour.

Now, he wanted other part of her engulfing his hard cock, and soon. But first, he wanted her a little more embarrassed. He wanted to see her immature body trembling in aroused mortification, and to do it, he just needed to taunt her a little more…

'What would your friends think, seeing you like this, spread to me, your mudblood cunt aching to be filled by my aristocratic, pureblood dick?'

She narrowed her eyes at him, but she didn't close her legs nor protested against him verbally. Laying there, in front of him, she just licked her lips again and kept swaying her glassy eyes between his face and his hard cock. She didn't know why, but there was something very exciting about the idea of being practically naked at the disposal of a fully clothed man who had only his cock out of his trousers, ready to plunge it into her tight little cunt and fuck her into silliness.

Why that idea seemed exciting, she didn't know, but it surely was turning her on even more by setting fire to her insides, in expectation.

He smirked, when he saw her pretty pussy gush a little more with her liquid arousal. She was so beyond excited, that even his taunts and insults weren't able to change her mind. 

'Well, Miss Granger… My pretty, beautiful Gryffinwhore…' He said, bending a little over her to grip her arse and raise her a little. She followed his lead and kept the position while he continued to pump his erection close to her and reached for his wand once again. With a not so simple swish, he conjured a pillow and positioned it under her round bum, so she would be in the perfect position to receive him. 'I think you're very lucky to have the honour of having someone as pure as me between tour filthy legs, my dear.' Smirking, he bent once again, this time raising his cock so its underside would fit perfectly against her bare pussy.

Feeling her wet heat rubbing against him intimately made him groan, and he leaned over her to put some pressure between them. Hermione moaned beneath him, and he drunk her moan with feverish kisses. Her hands, avidly for having something to do, circled his waist and gripped the back of his robes, dragging him to her.

Lucius smiled against her lips, and lifted her leg to encircle him too, making her spread herself even more for him. He knew he was doing the right thing when she bit his lip and dragged it inside her mouth. At that moment, Lucius didn't know what she wanted to do more, suck his lip, receive his pussy rubs or moan inside his mouth.

Hermione was feeling dirty, and fresh tears filled her eyes as she started to roll her hips up suggestively against him. His words hadn't stopped her, but they had surely impacted her. She wanted him to take her virginity, but how could she do so? How could she be so excited by that fucking bastard, that horrible person that didn't even flinch before insulting her, that taunted her just a few seconds before he pressed his pelvis down to rub his hard cock on her aching pussy.

It was dreadful. How she could let him do something so terrible, so horrible, was beyond her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to push him out of her, slap his face and call him an evil bastard, a monster, a killer. How many muggles had he killed with that same wand that cushioned the floor beneath them, after all? How many times had he planned her best friend's murder? Her own murder? How many lives had he destroyed in his incessant search for power and dominance?

Oh! How she hated that he was making her feel that way, so wicked and depraved, and yet so aroused and excited to live her first sexual experience together with him.

'Please, sir…' She whispered, rubbing her wet pussy on him, feeling his hard cock throbbing between her womanly folds. 'More…'

'Do you want it, little Gryffinwhore?' He asked, thrusting weakly, just enough to purposely rub his tip against her little nub.

Lucius was struggling to maintain his control. His cock was aching with an immense need, like nothing he had ever felt before. He longed to be inside her, to sheath his long length inside her teenage, succulent body. But he wanted her to beg a little more. He wanted her to break. He wanted her to give herself up completely to him.

And she was conflicted, he knew. He could see it perfectly inside her eyes, the way her want was fighting an arduous battle against her morals, the way her need of him was fighting strenuously against her honour and integrity. And they were almost winning. They just needed some more help…

'Is it, kitten?' He asked again, withdrawing just enough so he could grasp his cock to handle his shaft as he so wanted. 'This is your last chance, dear…' he murmured, dragging his tip up and down her sweet folds, and he hissed when he felt her juices coating his cockhead. She was so fucking wet, the little mudblood… 'Just one word, kitten. I just need one word. Tell me 'no', and I will let you go. Stay… And I'll have my way.'

He wasn't giving her an alternative for backing off, not really. His cock was close enough to her cunt so if she said 'no' he would take her even though, and deflower her against her will. He knew he would. It would be good, too, to satisfy his lust by forcing himself into her unexperienced depths, but Lucius wanted her willing. More than violate her, he wanted to break her with pleasure with her consent.

Hermione knew he was toying with her. She knew he was provoking her to the edge, and even though she wanted to say he was failing miserably with his attempt, she couldn't. It would be a lie from her part. She didn't want to want him, but she wanted. She wasn't as strong-minded and as incorruptible as she liked to think. She was just a horny, sixteen years old girl about to lose her virginity to an attractive older man.

'Please, Lucius…' She whispered, wantonly, and instantly, he pushed himself off of her to kneel back between her spread thighs.

Confused, she raised her body slightly, using her elbows, ready to ask him what was happening, but before she could open her mouth, his hand lowered to her nether lips, and with his fingertips, he parted her folds as he positioned his cock at her entrance with his other one. His cold, icy eyes, then, raised to her face and, with a single, gentle thrust, he forced his bulbous head into her womanhood.

Hermione was ready to feel an excruciating pain, as she had so much read it would happen in a girl's first time, but against all odds, it didn't hurt in the slightest. Maybe because he hadn't gone all the way in a unique thrust, or maybe because he hadn't exactly popped her cherry, since her hymen continued intact, just stretching a little to give him some space at her entrance, but the truth was that the entry of her vagina was just a little uncomfortable as it stretched nicely around his tip, sending a tingle of expectancy up her lower belly.

Her wet heat cradled his head tightly, and as soon as he noticed that she wasn't in pain, Lucius held her hips and slowly started to thrust in and out, moving just the tip inside of her. He was only at her opening, but he could already feel how tight she was around him and he surely couldn't wait until he was delightfully sunken inside of her.

She watched her as he kept fucking her like that, just at her opening for a few minutes. His long, white hair was cascading over his face as his eyes stared fixedly at the way he was invading her. It was good, the sensation of his big head opening her gloriously. More than she had ever expected.

Lucius, likewise, was completely entranced by the sensation. She was wet, and tight, and so hot for him. It was almost impossible to control the impulse to thrust completely into her to feel her delectable sex encircling his hard shaft. So, so impossible, that he slowly started to lose control and move a little deeper into her.

Hermione was already sweaty and breathing heavily, her firm tits bouncing according to his weak thrusts. She was wiggling beneath him as he moved over her, and soon she was feeling something stinging a little inside her intimate parts when he penetrated her a little too deep, stretching her hymen with his cock to its maximum, until its rupture. It wasn't particularly painful, the moment she lost her virginity to him, but she must have flinched, because Lucius stopped completely, to let her get used to his length, before he kept forcing himself into her.

She kept completely silent while he sank into her for the first time, paying extreme attention to every sensation his shaft was provoking as it scraped her walls from the inside, sensing every little inch of his prick that slid into her sensibility. Yes, his impalement wasn't painful, as the books said it would be, but the described sensation that she was being split in two when a cock buried itself inside of her vagina, however, was true, since Lucius Malfoy was a pretty well-hung man.

Lucius, in turn, payed close attention to the delightful sensation of her wet heat opening up to receive his big manhood for the first time in her life. The inside of her tight young channel was sublime, and in the exactly moment he had finally felt his whole cock cradled inside her succulent body, he let an agonizing groan escape from his throat. It had been pure torture to him, she knew, to sink into her slowly and gently, minding the promise he had made her, and for it she was eternally grateful.

Once more, then, he stayed still, buried inside of her for a few seconds, waiting for her to get used to his intrusion, even though her pulsating pussy around him relentlessly tempted him into fucking her hard and good. 

She hadn't been able to completely adjust when he started to rock inside of her, but even so she tried with all her might not to demonstrate how uncomfortable his movements were. He had been kind enough until then, already, far beyond what she had expected, so she just laid there and let him have his good time, now. 

Lucius buried his head into her neck while he thrusted inside her, captivated by the delicious way her nubile body pulsated around him, but the lack of her moans soon told him that she wasn't feeling as good as him. Hermione was a sex little kitten that loved to mewl when pleased, so her silence just could mean that she wasn't feeling as good as he wanted her to feel. Decided to pleasure her, then, Lucius started to roam his hands all over her body while he still fucked her with his hard, thick cock, rubbing and squeezing all the right places that he had already visited before.

She closed her eyes and let herself feel, concentrating on the way he was playing her and on the sensations he was evoking between her thighs. Then, swiftly, all discomfort was gone, and she was mewling beneath him once again, his cock finally working in harmony with her pleasure spots that were being stimulated, her highly responsive young body jittering and writhing in joy.

'Good, kitten?' He asked, shoving himself in and out of her, loving the way her pliant sex throbbed around him. Hermione mewled in response, feeling little tingles of pleasure racing up from deep inside her pussy to spread throughout her whole body every time he filled her with his rock-hard rod. 

'Yes…' She whispered, ecstatic, and Lucius rejoiced at her demeanour. Her body was jolting, juddering up and down on the floor according to his thrusts, together with her beautiful breasts that jiggled tantalisingly, tempting him to bend down and suck them into his sinful mouth. 'More…'

Smirking, Lucius put his hands back to her hips and started to push himself harder into her, pistoning faster and deeper into her no longer innocent cunt. He knew he was supposed to be gentler with her inexperienced body, but the way the little nymph was moaning and sobbing beneath him made it really hard for him to be kind. Furthermore, she was asking for more, the little hussy. And as the gentleman he was, Lucius would deliver it to her.

'Like this?' He asked, watching the way her glazed eyes opened to stare at his in that lustful, inebriated manner. 'You're delicious, kitten…' In that moment, Lucius Malfoy didn't mind that she would probably be bruised and very sore after their coupling, just caring how he was sliding deliciously into her warmth, caring how the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin was resounding around them as he assaulted her incredibly tight pussy.  

'Humm…' She half-hissed half-mewled in his arms, even more when his lips finally accepted the invitation from her breasts and encircled one beautiful, tight peak into his hungry mouth. Every nerve ending that existed inside Hermione caught fire with that sensation, even more when he bit down on one of her nipples. She screamed, feeling the slight pain provoked by his bite blissfully mix with the pleasure his tongue was providing her by lapping her mauled flesh, together with the sensation his cock was ripping out of her by touching places in her insides that she didn't even know that existed. Desperately to feel even more, she grabbed his hair once more to pull him to her. 'Yes, like this… More, Lucius…'

'So wanton, kitten…' He purred, letting her nipple pop out of his mouth so he could talk to her again. His cock, however, didn't stop in the slightest to move in and out of her. 'Ah… What would your friends say if they saw you right now, dear, being fucked by a nasty Death Eater and asking for more?'

She didn't answer his taunt. She just glared at him and purposefully clenched her vaginal walls around his shaft, something she wasn't even aware that she was able to do. Lucius grunted as her pussy became impossibly tight around his dick, just to release him shortly thereafter, working on him as if her cunt was sucking his penis into her.

'Fuck, mudblood…' He hissed, losing for the first time the rhythm of the thrusts he had been imposing until then. A smile crossed her face when she saw the reaction that she had induced in him, and it was then his turn to glare at her. 'You think you're very clever, don't you?' He said, holding her hips again to press himself harder into her, thrusting even deeper into her depths, what made her mewl like a kitten once more. 'You think of yourself so high and might, but you're just a mudblood. A fuckable one, a… Humm' He moaned, when she clenched around him again, in challenge, and he took a deep breath before he retreated from her warmth, just to penetrate her more roughly. 'A filthy, disgusting mudblood whore, desperate for my pureblood cock.'

Hermione whimpered as he started to impale her deeper and faster, his cock stroking delicious places that immediately sent shivers of pleasure throughout her entire aroused body. She was close, she knew, but she didn't want to come long before him.

'Are…' He thrusted harshly, and Hermione hissed. Not caring that she was trying to say something, Lucius kept fucking her like that. If she wanted to tell him something, she would do it while his cock madly fucked her filthy, delicious tight cunt. 'Are you… Humm…' He pushed, his hands crawling up to her breasts so he could grasp them forcefully into his hands. 'Sure… Ah!' She moaned, when he caught her nipples between his index and middle finger, flattening them between his digits. 'Malfoy?'

'I'm…' He slammed into her. 'Sure…' Slam. 'Mudblood…' he reaffirmed, as he plundered her teenage cunt mercilessly. 

And then, their copulation turned itself into a complete mess. They kissed, rubbed and squeezed each other, possessively and passionately assaulting all their already known pleasure spots while they searched for more, as if they could show the other one who was the best between them by the way they could pleasure each other. Consequently, they fucked like animals, groans and grunts leaving their mouths in an incessant way, as they brutally twisted and plucked each other's buttons.

They screamed, they cursed and taunted, and assaulted each other's bodies with the most delicious sensations they could ever feel or imagine, surrendering their beings to the realms of pleasure, and finally, after some minutes of wild, rough sex, they came almost together.

Lucius was the first between them to find his release, for Hermione's contentment. With his cock grazing over her cervix, he spilled himself deep inside of her, filling her abused pussy with his cum and flooding her waiting womb with his hot, sticky semen. While he spilled, he kept fucking her roughly, his thumb flicking her clit continuously, his cock aching desperately to feel her tight cunt genuinely squeeze his cock. He needed to experience her orgasm, he needed to feel her spasming beneath him to be sure that he had indeed made the pretty mudblood girl shatter herself completely around his pureblood dick.

For his satisfaction, the girl followed his lead not long after, moaning wantonly as she was brought to her release by feeling his flood of warmth coat her inner walls together with the roughness of his cock still fucking her. Her orgasm milked him until the end, and they only felt truly satisfied after being completely spent around each other.

They stayed there, with Lucius's cock slowly softening, still buried inside of her for a while, trying to recover themselves from that shattering orgasm that had shaken her whole bodies to full completion. Or at least, his body to full completion, since, after a few minutes, Hermione started to clench her walls tentatively around his spent cock nestled inside of her, in an attempt of inviting him to a repeat performance.

She was feeling sore, yes, but that itch that she had recently scratched, slowly, was starting to appear once more.

' _Nymph's Tears_ ', Lucius thought, when he noticed that the teen girl was starting to get frisky once more beneath him, at the end of his cock. ' _Leaves nothing to be desired_.'

Not wanting to let her down, and not wanting to seem frail and lacking in stamina in front of her, Lucius lifted one of his hands and cupped her breasts tenderly, his thumb circling her nipples, slowly teasing them, and made Hermione sight in reaction. She wanted more, he knew, but he needed a little more time to be able to perform once more.

'Wait a little, kitten.' He finally said, when he noticed her first attempts of slide herself up and down on his prick again. 'I need some time to be ready. I'm a man, our bodies work a little different… I need to rest for a few more minutes, before my cock is ready for the second round.'

Hermione pouted at him, but let him be, even though her core was starting to bother in arousal again. And the fact that his prick was still inside of her, big and thick even when deflated, filling her nicely, surely wasn't helping her greedy cunt to calm itself down.

When he noticed it, Lucius slid his spent cock out of her messy pussy, sitting down in front of her, and she immediately lamented the emptiness he left in her insides. She wanted completeness again, and it would only be truly achieved with a big, hard cock nestled inside her vagina.

Lucius, however, was right when he said that he would need some minutes to recover. She, then, decided to try to solve her problem as she could, by lowering her fingers to her slit so she could frisk her clit with her fingers.

The first thing she noticed as she tried to pleasure herself was that she was truly soaked, as he had audibly noted before, even more now that she was filled up with his seeds, and the second thing was that she didn't have a clue about what she was doing. She had tried it before, of course, late at night when she had been feeling horny for some reason, but she had never managed to get herself off before. The fact that she had never orgasmed before that day had nothing to do with purity or chastity, but with her not knowing what to do with her own fingers.

Seeing her miserable attempts of masturbation, he couldn't hold the snort that left his lips, and Hermione knew that, if he were another person, he would be laughing at her at that moment. She shifted herself slightly, to glare at him, showing her displeasure with him mocking her, but instead, she blushed prettily when she noticed that his glassy grey eyes were staring fixedly at her recently devirginized cunt as if she had a precious gem hidden between her legs.

'What is it?' She asked, feeling her cheeks blushing in mortification.

'Your cunt is beautiful like this' He arched his brows, smirking at her embarrassed expression. 'Red in arousal, after being plunged merciless by my cock, and beautifully painted with my semen.' He said, and she blushed even more. 'I believe you should be always like this, Miss Granger. Splayed for me, nude and covered in my cum.'

'You wish…' She mumbled, and his smirk deepened on his face.

The little kitten wasn't so defiant after having being truly fucked, was she?

'Oh, I don't need to wish, my dear…' He said, licking his lip suggestively. 'You're mine now, Miss Granger. Can you imagine how much fun we will have together? You, with your legs spread for me, my cock buried inside of your enticing cunt, filling you up with my precious semen…'

'You're married, Mr Malfoy.' She answered, trying to sound disdainful. Pretending not to care about his staring, she laid back down, still displayed for his eyes. Secretly, she was loving the way he was eying her pussy with so much desire. Slowly, she let her fingers graze down her lips again, and tentatively she started to caress her clit once more. 'It would be good for you to remember it.'

'I didn't ask you to marry me, Miss Granger.' He argued, snorting. 'I would never have this kind of relationship with the likes of you. I'm just making a statement.'

'Of…?' She instigated, wanting to know what he was meaning with his words.

'That you're mine, of course.' She wasn't looking at him, but by the intonation on his voice it was obvious that he was raising his eyebrows at her. 'My own mudblood whore. Be proud of yourself, Miss Granger. Your pretty cunt has bewitched my precious penis, a piece of me that worthies much more than your whole being.'

'And what makes you think that I'm going to accept to be your mistress?' She asked, raising herself again to look at his smug face.

'Oh, dear…' He smirked, surprising her by enclosing his hands around her ankles and dragging herself down. Her pretty butt slid off the pillow he had conjured, until she was sat in front of him, naked and sweaty, covered by his marks. 'You already are. You've slept with me, knowing that I'm a married man, and is currently waiting for me to have my wicked way with you again. You're my mistress, dear, my pretty mudblood whore, whether you like it or not.'

'I'm under the influence of a substance…' She claimed, astutely. 'I can't be responsible for my actions.'

'And that's where you're mistaken.' He shook his head, his fingers clasping around her arms and gently pulling her closer to him, spreading his legs in invitation for her to nestle herself between them. 'Nymph's Tears is a power aphrodisiac, yes, but it only increases a natural libido, setting fire to a desire which existed prior to the ingestion. You were already attracted to me, pet. You just didn't know about it.'

'I must disagree, I…'

'No, dear. Don't argue.' He cut her off, circling his arms around her belly, where her school skirt was still situated. 'Come here…' He coaxed, and she let him manhandle her, tired of arguing with him. 'I'll take care of you with my hands, while my cock is recovering. You surely don't have a clue about what you're doing with yours…'

She stayed silent while he arranged her body in the way he wanted, as if she were a rag doll, and soon she was settled between his legs, her back to his front, cuddling with that older man who had taken her virginity and who was an enemy to her survival. He carefully, then, pulled her to him, nestling his now half-hardened cock between her arse cheeks, and parted her legs so that she was splayed once more for him, this time with her thighs over his legs to give him complete access to her honeyed pot.

When his fingers touched her folds, she hummed against him and she leaned on his chest, accommodating her head on the curve of his neck, feeling her sex burn once more with his touch.

'You've bled when I took your virginity, it seems…' He said, raising his hand from her cunt, and indeed, she saw that his fingers were a little smeared by her cherry's blood.

'It didn't hurt, though.' She commented, raising her own hands to see that her fingers that have been playing with herself were also a little stained with blood. 'Well, just a little when you popped my cherry, but aside of it, it was pretty good…'

'I told you I would be gentle.' He said, kissing the side of her face as his hand slowly lowered back to her pussy.

'Thank you…' She murmured, sighing when his fingers grazed her clit gently, in circular moves.

'Any time, dear…' He said, spreading kisses down her throat and shoulders, while he played with her womanly folds like an expert. 'Oh, my…' He commented, his hand withdrawing a little from her, what made her whine in discontentment. She didn't know what he had seen, but whatever it was, she promptly wanted his hand back on her private parts. 'My cum is leaking out of your pussy…' He murmured, and she felt his hand go down to slide his finger on the path between her vagina and her butthole.

Curious, she opened her eyes and looked down in time to see him collecting the milky substance that was leaking out of her with two of his fingertips.

'It would be a waste, to have my seeds dripping down onto the floor, don't you think?' He asked, rhetorically, as he lifted his hand closer to her mouth. 'Open your pretty lips, kitten, I have some cream for you…'

She didn't know exactly what went through her at that moment, maybe it was the aphrodisiac calling out for her again, but she did as he asked without complaining. He smirked as he saw the teenage girl putting her tongue out of her mouth, and he promptly spread his cum form one finger over her tongue, and she lapped it, greedily.

Oh, the sixteen years old girl was a siren, indeed, so wantonly lewd on his hands…

'Not this one' He reprimanded her, withdrawing his hand when she tried to capture his other finger with her mouth. It was salty, she noticed, not nearly as unpleasant as she had imagined. 'This one is going back to your sweet cunt…' He said, and without warning, he lowered his finger and sank his digit inside of her, bringing his runaway sperm back home.

Hermione moaned when the older man penetrated her with his finger. It wasn't thick or long as his penis, but even so it filled her nicely. He started, then, to fuck her with his digit, and soon he was driving two of them in and out of her, stopping sometimes just to drag a glob of his cum back to the inside of her vagina.

Lucius fingerfucking her delicious young cunt for a while, the squishing sound of her wetness surrounding them, filling their ears with that wonderful sound of aroused pussy, together with the smell of sex that was flooding their nostrils.

Hermione, in turn, stayed there, letting him handle her horny body, feeling once more every inch of her body tingle with his sinful touches while she kissed him on the mouth at the same time. Over the minutes, she had been so lost into his caresses and so surrendered to the feeling that he was provoking inside of her, that she hadn't even noticed the steps that were approaching the classroom, announcing that they were soon not to be alone anymore.

When she realized, however, it was already too late.

The door opened wide, right in front of them, and Severus Snape entered his office, immediately catching sight of his student naked, settled between Lucius Malfoy's legs, being fucked by his fingers that were sliding in and out of her splayed red pussy that glistening with juices which, he suspected, wasn't only from her.

She started panicking when he saw the Potion Master looking at her naked body in the arms of Lucius Malfoy, but the older wizard that was pleasuring her body contained any and each of her attempts to cover herself by holding her legs apart so her cunt would continue displayed for her professor's eyes.

'She had a little accident with your Nymph's Tears, Severus, I hope you don't mind that I'm helping her' Lucius said, finally, after some awkward seconds where both men stared at each other while Hermione was panicking between them.

'As expected, Miss Granger is unable to pass a day without causing some kind of trouble.' The professor snarled disdainful, closing the door behind him. 'Nymph's Tears, you said?'

'Yes' Lucius confirmed, tilting his head to the place he had shifted the shards from the vial Hermione had broken. 'Stop struggling, kitten' Lucius admonished her, and for the thousandth time he had to spread her legs wide again. 'Severus won't mind the vision of your sweet, young body being pleasured by my hands. Just let go and enjoy the moment.'

'How much did she ingest?' Snape asked, analysing the broken glass over his table, indeed completely ignoring her, what made her relax once again in Lucius's arms.

'Just a few drops' Lucius answered, his hands snaking down her hot body once more, his middle and index finger immediately sinking back into her vagina to continue producing the wet noises of cunt being fucked.

Hermione moaned loudly, in reflex of having her pussy intruded, and Snape peeped at her from the corner of his eyes. She was starting to get much wetter, her sex almost gushing endless juices to coat the fingers intruding her channel, what made Lucius smirk. The little mudblood was an exhibitionist, it seemed. She'd been afraid of her professor until she noticed he didn't care, and now that she was being fingerfucked in his presence, she was getting more and more aroused on his hands.

 'But enough to turn Miss Granger into a bitch in heat.' Snape observed, turning himself over his heels to look at the teenage girl mewling wantonly in his friend's arms.

'I prefer to call her my sex kitten' Lucius commented, his other hand roaming over her breasts to pinch her nipples, to harden them for Snape's eyes. 'She moans and mewls every time I touch her, and her body is so needy, Severus… You should have seen the way she begged for my caresses, the way she melted in my arms, the pretty way she flinched when I took her virginity… Marvellous, I swear, Severus. Just like a kitten.'

'I can see Miss Granger is very…' He hesitated, eying the finger that was entering her reddened pussy. 'Vulnerable to some strokes.'

'You have no idea until you have tasted it for yourself, Severus…' Lucius smirked wickedly at the Potion Master, and the teenage girl shivered in his arms, catching the obvious proposal in the words of Lucius. 'She is insatiable. To tell you the truth, I've just come inside of her, but as you can see, she is already ripe for the plucking. I've claimed my ownership over her, of course, but I'm not averse of sharing my belongings with friends… What do you think, kitten?' This time he talked to Hermione, that was turning herself into an even bigger mess in his arms. 'Do you want Severus to help you while I prepare myself?'

She knew he was lying, since she could perfectly feel his cock once again very hard against her bum, but if he wanted to be a voyeur, Hermione wouldn't deny him his fantasy.

'Yes…' Hermione whispered faintly, so softly, that only Lucius heard the small murmur that left her lips.

'What, dear?' He asked, his finger drawing circles slowly over her clit. 'Severus wasn't able to hear you…'

'Yes…' She whispered a little louder, to Severus's amusement. Lucius had been right. Hermione Granger when devoid of any inhibitions, was a sex little kitten constantly asking to be pleasured.

'Very good, dear…' Lucius murmured, feeling her inner walls finally collapsed down around his fingers as Hermione was forced into another orgasm.

She threw her head back against Lucius's chest, and he hugged her to him, leaving a series of kisses over the side of her face. He kept fucking her, so she could ride her climax, only retreating his fingers from her pliant little body when her inner walls stopped to crush his fingers inside of her.

Severus watched as she came on Lucius's fingers, and immediately he felt his cock hardener inside his trousers. Who would have thought that the boring know-it-all would clean up so nicely into a sexual little nymph? Hermione Granger was beautiful, debauched like that, and her face was simply perfect when she came.

'Now, kitten, ask him.' Lucius said, gripping Hermione by the chin and forcing her to look at the man in front of her. 'Say: please, professor, fuck my tight young pussy with your delicious mature cock.'

Hermione gulped, gazing at her professor with those exactly words shining inside her glassy eyes, in a silent plea. She wanted it. She wanted it so much, but…

'Come on, dear, or Severus will think you don't want him…' Lucius coaxed, murmuring in her ear just before taking her earlobe to suck. 'Say it.' He commanded, and Hermione sighed profoundly. She was ashamed to say those words, but, well, she was already naked in front of them, she had already orgasmed in front of both of them and her cunt was even full of semen from one of the two. No word said by her could be more embarrassing then the picture she was currently portraying.

'Please, professor…' She finally said, and Lucius bit down on her lobe to show his approval. Hermione moaned in pain, before she continued to say 'fuck my tight young pussy…' Lucius, expertly, lapped at her tender lobe, soothing the pain his teeth had inflicted, and she had to moan once more, before being able to complete the sentence 'with your delicious mature cock…'

'Well, Miss Granger…' Snape smirked wickedly at her, rejoicing in her dirty words even more arousing due to the expression of pure delight upon her face as Lucius tortured her. His hands, then, lowered to his belt, and in a matter of seconds, it was unfastened, indicating his acceptance. 'If you insist…'

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?  
> Do you want a second part? Tell me your opinion, and I may consider it!


End file.
